Un vendredi soir
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Un vendredi soir… une maison, une manière de vivre, deux couples. Quatre cœurs qui ne font qu'une chose : s'aimer.


**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Un vendredi soir

**Couple** : A vous de découvrir

**Résumé** : Un vendredi soir… une maison, une manière de vivre, deux couples. Quatre cœurs qui ne font qu'une chose : s'aimer.

**Genre** : PWP, _si je ne me trompe pas_. Mais j'ai évité le langage cru !

**Rated** : M _(scènes de sexe explicite__s__ entre hommes) _

**Warning **: Foursome _******__Aucun autre type/genre/thème ne sera abordé, n'ayez pas __de__ crainte __pour__ continuer votre lecture__******_

**Situation** : Après guerre

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont à JKR. Je n'ai fait qu'écrire ce texte en les lui empruntant.

**Béta correctrice** : Ma chérie de Vivi64 d'amour à mouhaaa que je ne regrette pas d'avoir trouvée **:-) **_[béta** : **__et qui elle-même ne regrette pas d'avoir à travailler avec une super auteure qui, je le précise, est na moâ lol]_

* * *

><p><strong>!\ ****Dédicace** : A toutes mes lectrices et lecteurs qui me suivent depuis mes tous débuts. Merci infiniment d'aimer mes textes, de les commenter/critiquer et cela, dans le but de me faire plaisir/m'améliorer. Je vous aime !

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteure<strong> : Bonjour ou bonsoir, tout dépend du moment où vous lisez ces lignes. J'ai écrit ce texte sur une lubie, en une vingtaine de minutes. J'avais envie de lire, mais rien d'intéressant de nouveau à se mettre sous la dent. Je n'avais pas envie d'entamer un des nombreux chapitres que je dois écrire, sachant que je devrais stopper quelques minutes plus tard, et de surcroit en plein milieu. Le PWP étant une chose que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis longtemps après le thème de l'inceste _(abordé dans ma trilogie « Draco/Scorpius »),_ je me suis lancée, sur un coup de tête, dans cet Os. J'espère que ce texte… tout en douceur et tendresse, vous plaira.

* * *

><p>Ma journée se terminait enfin et je n'avais qu'une hâte, rentrer chez moi. Nous étions vendredi et cela signifiait que nous allions tous avoir un weekend à nous, ne devant pas cette fois-ci nous rendre au Terrier, reconstruit entièrement depuis la fin de la guerre, pour un repas en famille.<p>

Je souris, rangeai mon bureau et quittai les locaux. Je travaillais dans une agence de voyage pour le monde sorcier. Et Merlin savait qu'il y avait beaucoup d'endroits où nous autres, êtres vivants constitués de magie, pouvions nous rendre.

Une fois dehors, le vent froid de l'hiver me sauta à la gorge et je resserrai mon écharpe, puis me hâtai de rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur pour utiliser la cheminette, étant toujours obligé de voyager comme ça depuis une semaine, moment où j'avais perdu ce foutu pari avec ma moitié. Cet enquiquineur qui ne cessait de se croire encore à l'adolescence et « illuminant » mon quotidien avec les choses qu'il vendait en magasin.

Secouant la tête, je pénétrai dans l'auberge si connue du Chemin de Traverse, qui sentait de plus en plus mauvais vu les gens qui avaient élu domicile au bar, et marchai d'un pas rapide, fronçant mon nez aristocratique, vers le fond de la pièce. Sans plus attendre, je plongeai la main dans la boîte contenant la poudre de cheminette et lançai ladite poudre en prononçant distinctement le nom de la maison.

Quand je fus dans le salon, ayant atterri sans dommage et sans une poussière de suie sur moi, je pus discerner un manteau… _le_ sien. Je souris de toutes mes dents, ne l'attendant pas avant ce soir, vu l'heure de son dernier entrainement. Sans oublier la conférence de presse de l'avant-match de la semaine prochaine.

Au vu des chaussures laissées sur le sol, créant un chemin vers l'étage, ainsi que les autres tissus nommés vêtements, je sus que mon amour était aussi rentré, avec son frère. Je défis donc mon écharpe et retirai mon manteau. Une fois ce dernier accroché à sa place, dans le corridor devant les escaliers, je pus entendre un cri de plaisir, suivi d'autres.

Je ne ressentis aucune colère au fait qu'ils aient commencé sans moi, surtout sachant que notre ami avait été absent treize longs jours et que pendant ce temps-là, c'était moi qui avait profité d'un amour puissant et fort. Merlin, y repenser me donnait des chaleurs.

Je me hâtai dès lors de me rendre à l'étage, dans notre chambre. Plus mes pieds déchaussés foulaient le bois ciré des marches qui formaient l'escalier, plus je les entendais exprimer leur joie, leur plaisir et leur amour.

Je fermai les yeux, m'imprégnant de ce qu'était ma vie depuis trois ans, depuis la fin de la guerre. Depuis que j'avais agi héroïquement en sauvant une vie, à peine la mienne venant à peine de l'être. Depuis que cette âme, une fois sauvée, j'avais été, au tout début, harcelé pour débuter une amitié.

Amitié qui, après quelques temps, s'était transformée en une attirance inexplicable, puis de l'amour. Un amour fou, un amour différent. Un amour puissant.

Mon cœur rata un battement face à tout ce que j'aurais raté si je n'avais pas écouté mon cœur et plutôt ma tête face à cette bataille qui avait fait rage à Poudlard. Celle où celui qui avait décrété que j'étais un de ses serviteurs était mort, tué par le Survivant.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je fus devant la porte, pas totalement fermée, en quelques secondes et je la poussai pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Il y avait tout un tas d'habits au pied de l'immense lit surdimensionné. Obligation face à mon… _notre_ mode de vie. Celui que nous seuls connaissions. Celui qui était né au cours d'une simple soirée entre couples et le tout dans une bonne entente.

Et je les vis… là, nus.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre, fermai la porte plus par automatisme que par besoin, puis commençai à me dévêtir non sans remarquer que mon amour m'avait vu. Je pouvais le reconnaître, mon cœur ne se trompant jamais. Et Salazar savait que peu de gens savaient le faire. Mais moi, mon cœur ne se trompait pas. _Ses_ yeux bleus s'éclairaient de cette petite étincelle quand il me voyait, ses lèvres esquissaient un franc sourire et moi, je me sentais enfin complet, à sa simple vue. Je lui souris et profitai de son regard posé moi pour attiser son désir, même si ce dernier était englouti par la bouche d'Harry, qui le suçait à première vue, frénétiquement.

Certainement à la même cadence que les coups de reins qu'il recevait dans son derrière.

Quoi de plus normal ?

George ne l'avait pas touché depuis son départ pour la Bulgarie, là où le brun devait donner un match et de ce fait, s'entrainait sur place.

Je secouai la tête pour revenir au présent et choisis donc d'enlever mes vêtements tout en bougeant un peu mon corps, d'une manière sensuelle. Je voulais qu'_il_ me désire, qu'_il_ me veuille au point de perdre la tête. Et je savais en mon for intérieur que cela allait fonctionner.

Mes yeux se posèrent un instant plus tard sur le dos couvert de taches de rousseur de George et après quelques secondes, ils se posèrent sur Fred, qui bougeait maintenant rapidement des hanches, ne me quittant pas du regard. Je vis Harry, gourmand, avaler tout le sexe qui m'était destiné… et ma bouche s'assécha.

Je finis de me dévêtir en toute hâte, et me rendis près d'eux, sur notre lit.

En passant, je posai ma bouche sur l'épaule de George, gardant mon premier baiser de cette soirée à mon mari. Je flattai les fesses d'Harry et je vis son regard vert se poser sur moi. Ses lèvres, qui se trouvaient toujours autour du sexe de Fred, s'étirèrent en un sourire et me lâchant à cette vue d'émeraude, j'allai enfin poser ma bouche sur celle de mon cœur, mon bonheur sur cette terre, mon rayon de soleil.

_Sa_ langue pénétra ma bouche rapidement et ses mains quittèrent les cheveux d'Harry, qui lui avaient permis d'imposer un rythme au beau brun, et il les faufila dans les miens, encore couverts de gel. Je gémis et me rapprochai de lui, collant mon corps excité contre le sien. Par manque d'air, quelques minutes plus tard, il lâcha ma bouche et partit s'aventurer dans mon cou.

Une main commença à masturber mon sexe et je vis qu'elle appartenait à Harry. Une autre se posa sur mes fesses, musclées, je tiens à le préciser, et bien vite, un doigt fouineur commença son travail. Il fut rapidement suivi de deux autres qui me rendirent fou peu à peu. Fred était, à ce qu'il me semblait, très impatient de me retrouver.

Pourtant, ce matin, lui et George m'avaient comblé plus que de raison, pensai-je.

Je gémis face aux doubles sensations, celle des doigts en moi et celle de la main autour de mon érection, et laissai ma tête partir en arrière. _Il_ commençait à me rendre fou, à force de mordiller, sucer et lécher ma peau. J'en frissonnai tellement c'était bon. Et son souffle rapide, qui heurtait ma peau sensible, me faisait exprimer mon plaisir, mon désir et mon amour.

Harry cria soudain et je baissai la tête pour en connaître la raison. Je vis George le pilonner de plus en plus vite, tout en ayant passé sa main sous le corps de son mari afin de le masturber en rythme… et quel rythme.

Je revins à moi quand je sentis la main qui me caressait me lâcher. Tout comme la bouche qui avait pris un soin particulier à me rendre chaud, fou et plus qu'impatient. Je rouvris mes yeux, ne m'étant pas rendu compte de les avoir fermés, et je vis un regard bleu amusé fixer le mien.

Fred me sourit et caressa ma joue, posa sa bouche sur cette dernière et migra vers la mienne rapidement, en une douce caresse. Je me laissai faire. Sa langue vint caresser mes lèvres entrouvertes, puis s'immisça en moi, pour entamer un ballet doux et rempli d'amour.

Après quelques minutes de ce bonheur, il se sépara de moi, s'assit sur le lit, puis s'y allongea.

Il posa ensuite sa main sur ma jambe, la remonta sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses et m'invita à m'asseoir sur lui, pour l'avoir en moi.

Taquin, je me baissai, me plaçant à quatre pattes au-dessus de son corps et commençai à couvrir sa peau pâle, recouverte de taches de son, avec ma bouche. Ses cuisses, son ventre, son torse, son sexe et sa clavicule n'échappèrent pas à mes lèvres et ce fut une langue qui me fit gémir, une fois de plus, et qui me ramena à la réalité.

Elle s'immisça en moi rapidement, dans cet endroit si…

- Merlin, lâchai-je en serrant le drap sous moi.

Je pris plus généreusement le sexe, que je venais de lâcher, en bouche et repris mon devoir de le cajoler. Ma langue parcourut toute cette longueur, mes joues se creusaient pour plus de ressenti, ma gorge accueillait son gland quelquefois, et mes lèvres montaient et descendaient de plus en plus vite sur cette peau veinée, à la même cadence que cette langue chaude me préparant mieux à recevoir un sexe en moi. Langue qui fut quelquefois accompagnée de doigts magiques.

Après un temps indéterminé à subir et faire subir, Fred remonta mon visage en me tirant délicatement par les cheveux et vint prendre ma bouche en otage, pendant qu'Harry ou George me rendait de plus en plus fou avec cette langue dans mon antre plus qu'impatient à recevoir mon mari.

Le reste fut un brouillard de sensations.

Je me sentis être attiré par les bras de Fred, pour que mon corps épouse le sien, et il me pénétra enfin, doucement, tendrement. Puis il commença à me donner des coups de reins de plus en plus profonds, me faisant le mordre de plus en plus à l'épaule, aimant particulièrement beaucoup le lui faire.

J'adorais qu'il ait des marques de dents sur son corps. Une sorte de manière de dire « il m'appartient, bas les pattes de ma moitié ! ».

Et ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je bouge des hanches aussi, l'accompagnant. Le sentir en moi me rendait comblé et je ne cessais d'embrasser toute la peau à portée de ma bouche. Quand je sentis un souffle dans mon dos, je compris et passai la main derrière moi. Une autre la prit et aux doigts un peu rugueux, je sus que c'était Harry. Il le devait au Quidditch qu'il pratiquait depuis longtemps maintenant.

Bien vite, je le sentis se poser totalement contre moi, appuyant son torse contre mon dos et, de ce fait, me plaquant encore plus contre le corps de Fred. Une bouche se posa ensuite sur mon épaule. Au souffle mentholé, je sus par contre que c'était George. Je souris à Fred, en redressant un peu mon visage qui était enfoui dans son cou, qui ne ratait rien. A la vu de son sourire, je souris aussi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'accueillis Harry en moi, en gardant Fred à _sa_ place, et ils commencèrent à bouger en harmonie tous les deux, dans mon corps.

Bien vite, je sentis d'autres mouvements et un coup d'œil en arrière me confirma que nous faisions tous désormais l'amour, comme j'aimais tant le faire. George ayant repris sa place initiale derrière Harry.

Il le prenait plus tendrement et ce dernier me remplissait, tout en mordillant mon lobe d'oreille, tandis que Fred m'aimait, tout simplement.

Ses mains voyageaient sur mon corps avec douceur, sa bouche embrassait mes avant-bras qui entouraient son visage, maigre aide pour me retenir.

Et moi, je subissais, j'étais aimé, rempli.

La chambre fut pleine de gémissements murmurés, de mots d'amour déclarés, de souffles saccadés et d'halètements.

Après un temps horriblement long, tremblant et devenant fou à force d'être autant pris, ma prostate étant de plus en plus touchée, je commençai à pleurnicher, demandant la délivrance. Ce fut deux mains, une appartenant à mon mari et l'autre à Harry, qui me caressèrent en même temps, sans oublier les mots réconfortant murmurés au creux de mon oreille. Tout cela m'apaisa et je profitai pleinement du plaisir qui commençait à me submerger.

George fut le premier à hurler son plaisir, n'oubliant pas de prononcer le prénom du beau brun, qui lui se vida en moi, puis s'enleva. Je vis rapidement le couple s'allonger près de nous et se câliner, s'enfermant dans un cocon que je connaissais si bien avec Fred.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs se redressa et empoigna mes fesses. Sa bouche percuta la mienne avec ardeur et je le laissai faire. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour inverser nos positions, me clouant dos au lit, lui entre mes jambes. Jambes que je plaçai autour de ses hanches. Pour notre plaisir, il bougea en moi de plus en plus vite, et je ne pus que bouger la tête de gauche à droite, pris sous le plaisir qui montait encore plus.

Au moment même où ma bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri muet, mon regard se posa sur quatre yeux, deux bleus et deux verts. Je voyais Harry, son dos contre le torse de sa moitié. Ils me regardaient tous les deux avec ces étoiles dans les yeux et, fermant les miens, je fis ce que Fred adorait par-dessus tout. Mes ongles allèrent se planter dans le bas de son dos, le faisant ainsi crier de plaisir. Je le sentis se déverser en moi quelques instants plus tard, en plusieurs jets tièdes. Sa main ne fut pas longue pour me mener au plaisir, en venant prendre entre ses doigts mon membre turgescent, et ce fut gémissant et me vidant moi-même qu'il se laissa, haletant et en sueur, tomber sur moi.

Sa bouche vint ensuite se poser dans mon cou et je fermai les yeux de nouveau.

Oui, j'étais heureux que nous soyons vendredi… parce que j'allais passer le weekend entouré d'amour et de sexe… et Salazar savait que j'aimais ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, ce PWP est publié. <strong>_Il fait 7 pages et 2.565 mots._

**Je ne**** sais pas si vous en êtes déçu****s**** ou comblé****s****. Ni si vous l'avez aimé ou pas. **

**J'ai vraiment tenté de rester loin des habituels « langage cru » utilisé pour ce genre de texte et j'espère ne pas avoir mal choisi. **

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et je l'espère****, apprécié un minium.**

**Je serais ravie de recevoir votre avis en review, cela me ferait super plaisir.**

**Sans plus vous embêter, je vous laisse et vous souhaite bonne continuation, **

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Os « PWP » publié le __17 juin 2011_


End file.
